thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Tanner
Daniel Ernest Tanner is a recurring character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by Bob Saget. Profile Biography Season 1 Our Very First Show, Again Danny was the co-host of Wake Up, San Francisco ''before moving to Los Angeles with his second wife, Teri, to work on the morning television show ''Wake Up USA. Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks Danny visits before a Wake Up, San Francisco reunion show. Jackson and Max ask for presents from their grandpa, so Danny gives them and Stephanie $5 each. He is upset over Cosmo chewing up his old couch. Danny and D.J. talk about weather it is too soon for her to be thinking about starting to date again. He takes Jackson and Max to the fire station to ask about riding on a firetruck. Danny, Jackson and Max play poker. Danny has tens and queens; a Full House. Jackson wins with kings and aces; a Fuller House. After the couch has been reupholstered, Danny is happy that it looks the same as it used to. Stephanie give him an early Fathers Day present; a jacket made from the original couch, Danny calls it his Sofa Blazer. Danny pulls some strings to get Chief Mulrooney on Wake up San Francisco, so Kyle can take Max to Taylor's birthday party on a firetruck. Season 2 Fuller Thanksgiving Danny, in the middle of a mid-life crisis, is the first to arrive - in a Ferrari - from out of town for Thanksgiving. Max tells Danny that Stephanie is dating Jimmy Gibbler, and he gives him a High 5 and a chest bump. D.J. tells her father he will be sleeping in his old bedroom. Danny returns from an interesting night out; hover-boarding down the end of the pier until suddenly the icy waters of the bay beckoned him, Danny stripped off and dived right in. Then some 'sketchy thug types' stole his clothes so he had to hover-board naked to a nearby church and fetch some clothes from donation bins. After Jesse has a fight with Becky, he spends the night in Danny's room. While D.J. and Matt prepare Thanksgiving dinner, Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy Jr., Fernando, Nicky, Alex, Jimmy, Ginger, Phyllis, Jerry, Joan, Lewis and Cosmo are out playing football. When he gets back to the house he is covered in mud and doesn't seem to care. D.J. finds Danny outside smoking a cigar and wants to talk about his mid-life crisis. Danny explains how it all started a week earlier when he was dusting the top of his big oak bookcase and the step-stool he was standing on gave way and Danny feel to the ground. As the solid oak bookcase began coming towards him, Danny thought he was going to die. Danny realised he spent his whole life as a cardigan-wearing, hug-obsessed neat freak. Danny was lucky enough to get out of the way before he was impaled. Danny admits he hates cigars, he and D.J. share a traditional Tanner style hug. Danny makes a toast at Thanksgiving dinner, to D.J. for reminding him what's important in life. Glazed and Confused Stephanie rehearses her song with her band for her live performance on Wake Up USA in front of Danny and Becky. Danny makes it known that Stephanie didn't get the gig on the show because she his his daughter or because Peter Dinklage cancelled last minute. Kimmy brings Danny and Becky a fruit basket that she took from Stephanie's dressing room to try and bribe them to let her on the show. When Becky is still missing and the show is about to go on the air in less than a minute, Dave tells Danny he will pick an audience member to be the co-host with bingo balls. Danny picks out seat number 25 at random so Kimmy moves from her seat 23 to 25 and becomes the co-host for the day. Kimmy hijacks Danny's weather, cooking segment and convinced a Capuchin monkey called Walter to hump his leg. Danny is glade to see Becky back. Just as Stephanie is about to sing her song, Danny announces the show is out of time. Danny gives Stephanie the chance to come back to the show the following week to sing her song. Happy New Year, Baby Season 3 Declarations of Independence Danny arrives for the "Danny Tanner Annual 4th of July barbecue". Danny plays the guitar while Jackson sings to Lola. He talks holiday pet safety with D.J. and Matt on Facebook live for Wake up USA. During the "Danny Tanner's World's cleanest pie eating contest" everyone fails to listen to the rules Danny has express on his 'clipboard of fun', and everything gets extremely messy. Danny sorts out everybody's problems by getting them to talk to one another. While talking with Jackson, Danny lets it be known that he and Teri are now divorced, and D.J. Stephanie and Kimmy overhear and console him. Everyone watches the fireworks from the backyard. Associates * Kimmy Gibbler * Ramona Gibbler * Joey Gladstone * Fernando Family * D.J. Tanner-Fuller - Daughter * Stephanie Tanner - Daughter * Jackson Fuller - Grandson * Max Fuller - Grandson * Tommy Fuller Jr. - Grandson * Michelle Tanner - Daughter * Pam Tanner - Wife (deceased) * Jesse Katsopolis - Brother-in-law * Rebecca Katsopolis - Sister-in-law * Alex Katsopolis - Nephew * Nicky Katsopolis - Nephew * Tommy Fuller - Son-in-law (deceased) * Pamela Katsopolis - Niece * Nick Katsopolis - Father-in-law * Teri Tanner - Ex-wife Trivia * Owns a "Bay Area Morning Personality of the Year" award Galleries * Images featuring Danny Tanner * Danny Tanner Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Danny Tanner Season 1 Image Gallery * Danny Tanner Season 2 Image Gallery * Danny Tanner Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Tanners Category:Fathers Category:Images Category:Returning Full House Characters Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters